The Monochromatic Black and White World
by Hanawie
Summary: Akira starts dating Serina after the death of Homurabi, leaving Shirogane alone with his broken heart. Kengo and Shisui try to help Shirogane get over his unrequited love by sending him off on a vacation to anywhere of his picking for a week.


Title: _**The Monochromatic Black and White World**_

_A Monochrome Factor Fanfiction_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Monochrome Factor. If I did, there would be so much more than a kiss shared between Akira and Shirogane. Please don't sue, this is for my own pure entertainment. I am not profiting from this.

**Warning: **There might (or will) be some slight spoilers and (definitely) OOC characters.

**Summary**: Akira starts dating Serina after the death of Homurabi, leaving Shirogane alone with his broken heart, watching the happy couple. Aya and Kou, having left for America to get married, comes back to Japan for two weeks. Having taken Homurabi's place as the 2nd King of the Shin, Kengo and the 2nd King of the Rei, Shisui, try to help Shirogane get over his unrequited love by sending him off on a vacation to anywhere of his picking for a week.

**Pairings**: Akira X Serina, Aya X Kou, implied (and nearly non-existent) Kengo X Shisui, and one-sided Akira X Shirogane

**Author's Note**: Before you, the readers, start to or are already thinking that Serina is one of my OCs, I will announce that she is not. She is the main character of Monochrome Factor: Cross Roads, the PS2 dating simulation game. For those that don't know, she is the character you play as in that game while trying to "capture" or date one of the main male characters in Monochrome Factor. And to those wondering, no you cannot play as Akira trying to get Shirogane. I have not played this game, so all events, character traits, and personalities of Serina are made up by me no matter how close it is to the real thing. The only OCs are Rena, Kei, Fenrir, and Sophias. They are my creations and no usage of them are permitted with out my permission. The characters will also be OOC at certain parts of the story. As for my other story, Her Flower Shop, it is currently being rewritten. I will post the third chapter soon so please wait a little bit more.

_"__**The World's Tears**__"_

"Akira-kun!"

Hearing his name being called, Akira turns towards the direction the voice was coming from. Seeing his girlfriend running towards him with a beaming smile and sparkling eyes, a small smile graced his face as he gave Serina a tight hug once she reached him.

"What is it? Yelling my name from across the yard," Akira asked, happiness radiating off of him.

"I'm transfering into K University* tomorrow!" announced Serina to Akira as his smile widened.

"That's great, we get to go to the same university now!"

Giving Akira a small peck on his cheek to describe how happy she felt, Serina wrapped her hands around Akira. Leaning down, Akira kissed Serina, gently and softly. Behind some trees, Shirogane watched as the couple deepened their kiss and sank into each other's loving embrace. His heart throbbed until it became so unbearable that he had to leave the scene.

"What's wrong, Akira-kun?" Serina asked when Akira stopped their kiss to stare at the forest to the left of them.

"Huh-? It's nothing, I thought there was someone behind the trees. It must have been my imagination."

"It probably was. Let's go back to your dorm room now, Akira-kun."

"Yeah..." answered Akira, absently. _"It couldn't have been Shirogane, could it?"_

* * *

"What are you saying, Master? I can't leave Akira alone now that he's lost his powers and can't see kokuchi or Shin anymore. He'll be killed for sure by Homurabi's remaining kokuchi!" Shirogane exclaimed.

"I know, Shirogane, but as it is, your heart is breaking just from seeing them everyday. You've got to stop and relax. Aya and Kou are coming back here to Japan for two weeks, they'll take care of Akira while you're on your vacation." Shisui, 2nd King of the Rei, counter-argued.

"I agree with Master. You should go on a vacation, Shirogane-san," Kengo, 2nd King of the Shin, said. "Don't worry about your kingly duties. I'll deal with all the paperworks and holes."

Giving a small smirk, Shirogane said, "Very well, I'll take you up on your offer. However, Kengo, don't come crying to me when you can't deal with all your duties."

A look of pure terror covered Kengo's face as he remembered the seven rooms filled with paperwork that Homurabi had been too lazy to go through. Master and Shirogane chuckled at the comical expression.

"Before I forget, Shirogane, promise me you won't bother with Akira while on your vacation,"Shisui said, his face stern again.

"If he's anywhere near my location, I will bother with him. However, if he's not, I won't go and run off to see him. That's all I can promise you."

"I'll take it. You should also go back to the Palace and start packing up."

Sighing, Shirogane promised and got up. Just as he was about to leave the bar, the door flung open and luckily passed through Shirogane's body, silently.

"Master! Serina got bitten by something on her leg as we were going home. Could you check her wound!" exclaimed Akira as he bursted in holding Serina, bridal-styled.

"Sure, lay her on this table. Kengo, you should leave now too."

"Got it, Master. Say hello to the Akira and Serina-chan for me," Kengo said, leaving the bar with Shirogane who was looking at the floor with his mouth turned into a painful line and holding a hand to his heart.

Akira turned towards the doorway, his eyes darting all over it. Not seeing anything, he forced his attention back onto Serina.

_"Why am I searching for him! I can't see him anymore, even if he is there,"_ Akira thought, berating himself. _"I should pay more attention to Serina."_

Concern and fear flickered back into his grey eyes, thinking about Serina. Grabbing hold of Serina's hand as she went through the painful procedure as Master treated her, Akira sat beside her, feeling useless.

"Done, she should be fine now. I would refrain from overusing that leg when walking. Other than that, she should have no other problems."

"Thank you so much, Master. I don't know what would have happened had we been any farther away or delayed."

"It's okay, Akira. If you hadn't been with Serina-chan, who knows what would've happened."

"I don't deserve your kind words. It's my fault I couldn't protect Serina. I'm a failure as a boyfriend..."

"Don't say that, I know there are plenty of people out there's who would go out with you despite your flaws. To make mistakes and have flaws is to be human, a perfect person is only a robot that will not learn anything from living."

"You sure do know how to cheer someone up, Master. By the way, was Kengo and... Shirogane here?"

"Hmm... I think they were, Kengo told me to say hello to you and Serina."

"What about... Shirogane?" asked Akira. _"Why am I asking about Shirogane so much? I can't be worried about him,"_ thought Akira, alarmed. _"I d-don't miss him or anything. I __**can't **__miss him. I have Serina now."_

"Him? He left without saying anything, I think. He'll be on a vacation for a week starting tomorrow too. So tomorrow's probably going to be the last time I'll see him for a while. Why do you ask?"

"N-no particular reason. Where's he going for vacation?"

"The Shadow World is the most likely place, but there's always others. Do you want me to ask?"

"No, it's okay. I'll take my leave now," Akira answered, leaving the bar quickly while holding an unconscious Serina in his arms.

"Shirogane, you might still have a chance left," mused Master as Akira ran out the bar.

* * *

"Aahh-choo!"

"Shirogane-san, you okay?" asked a concerned Kengo. "I didn't know Shadows could catch colds."

"I'm fine, just some dust flew into my nose," replied Shirogane as he sneezed again, his previous hurt state gone. "Maybe somebody's badmouthing about me?"

"I think it works too when someone says something good about you."

"Then, Akira is complimenting me?" said Shirogane, his eyes sparkled with slight hope and a deep hurt from the scene they had left.

"I think it's more likely to be Master saying something like you still have a chance with Akira, or Kou complaining to Aya about all the contests he lost to you," Kengo replied, a rare thoughtful expression on his face. "I highly doubt any of the above had happened, though..."

"You're right, I shouldn't hope too much. It'll hurt more when it comes crashing down on me, like "that" time," Shirogane said, the sparkle gone from his eyes and replaced with something like grief and sadness. "Kengo, about my vacation, do I have to go somewhere that's not Japan?"

"Not really, Master said it just so you would consider foreign countries. I recommend going to the Shadow World. It won't be as draining as this world."

"I think I'll go to a friend of mine's place on this side of the world. It's been a while since I last saw her. I own her a long overdue visit."

"Who is it? Is it someone I know?" Kengo asked, curious.

"No, you've never met her. I've known her for over 20 years," answered Shirogane, his eyes glazed thoughtfully.

"She must be an old hag by now, then," decided Kengo, trying to imagine a young girl and an old hag. "Or is she a Shin or Rei?"

"No, she's not a Shin or a Rei. I don't think she'll be an old hag yet. At most, she'll be around 17 years old."

"But that just contradicted with what you said about knowing her for 20 years. You can't know someone before they're born," Kengo argued, confused.

"My mistake, I've known her for 25 years, not 20."

"That makes it more impossible, then!"

"Why is that?" Shirogane asked, confused by what Kengo was saying.

"Like I said, you can't know someone before they're born. She's way too young for you to know for 25 years!" exclaimed Kengo, exasperated. "And she's not a Shin or a Rei so she can't have stopped aging."

"That's right, Kengo. What's so confusing, then?" Shirogane asked, still confused on Kengo's words. "I met her when she was 16, picking flowers with her daughter."

"A daughter! She's way too young! And only a year passed for her when she should have aged 24 more years!" Kengo exclaimed, surprised and shocked. "This is impossible, she can't have a daughter that young and only age one year for 25 years."

"The daughter was adopted and she didn't age one year for 25 years," corrected Shirogane. "She merely reversed her growth and turned back to 16. I guessed 17, because I heard from her that she was going to go back to being 13. I figured she would be about 17 or 19 now."

"Wait, how old is her daughter? What is this person? And how can she change her age!" questioned Kengo. "Is she even human!"

"Last time I checked, her daughter was around 14 years old. And she used to be human, I think. They didn't tell me much," replied Shirogane to most of Kengo's question. "I think they call themselves "Wings"* or something."

"You sure know some weird people, Shirogane-san. Why do they call themselves "Wings"?" questioned Kengo, intrigued with the discovery of a new species of ex-humans.

"I think that's because they have wings on their back."

"They sound interesting, I want to meet them now. Shirogane-san, take me along too," begged Kengo. "Please~?"

"I don't mind, but who's going to do all the paperwork and hole sealing while we're gone?" Shirogane replied. "Master has his hands full trying to deal with all the possessed people."

"Well... The kokuchi and hakua should be able to close some holes. The remaining Homurabi kokuchi that escaped should be getting killed by Lulu and Nanaya as we speak."

"You'll make a good King one day, Kengo " approved Shirogane.

Flushing from the unexpected compliment, Kengo scratched the back of his head sheepishly before saying, "So, can I go with you?"

"No, Lulu and Nanaya won't be able to last too long. They're still hurt from the last battle with Homurabi and since they just recently became your Children, they can't be apart from you for too long or they'll run out of energy. I'll let you meet the Wings some other time."

"Fine, promise me I'll get to meet them one day. If you break it, you're going to have to swallow 1,000 needles."

"I promise. Now, let's go back to the Palace, I need to pack."

* * *

Waking up in the morning, Shirogane went over to his suitcase, something Master had given him for his vacation, to check and see if he had all he needed and hadn't forgot something important. On top of the suitcase was a envelope with a hydrangea seal. Immediately recognizing the symbol and handwriting, Shirogane grabbed the envelope and broke the seal. Inside the envelope was a letter and one clear packet of some kind of powder. Unfolding the letter, Shirogane started to read it:

**Shirogane**,

_It's been a while. If you're reading this letter, it means I own Kei 520 yen* for the successful delivery. Besides that, I heard from a little bird, you're coming over to pay us a visit. We moved to a new house, the new address is 111 Toshimi Court*. I think it's pretty close to K University. It's the house with two wolves in front of it. Don't worry, they're invisible. Their names are Fenrir and Sophias. I've had Sophias for only three months so she's not completely evolved yet. The powder I included is a new invention I made. Try it out after your vacation is over or anytime you want. It's called Solid X Mix*. If I remembered correctly, it's supposed to make the consumer change genders and if you're a Shin or something normal humans can't see, you become visible. Don't worry, you'll still have your powers, but I needed a test subject to see if the invention was a fail or not and you seemed pretty usable. I think one serving lasts for two days. Also, don't drink all of it, if you do, you won't be able to change back. One serving is a teaspoon. Use it when you come visit us, I want to see if it worked. I gave you the safer version so if there are side effects, I have the antidote. I expect you to be here before 2:30 pm._

**Rena**

Reading the back for instructions on how to use the powder, Shirogane thought back to the new address and where the house was located.

_"K University... Why does it sound so familiar?"_

Suddenly, it struck him. It was the university Akira was going to and the same one Serina will be going to soon.

_"Just my luck, going on a vacation that's just a few distance away from the cause of this vacation," _thought Shirogane, dryly.

Memories of Akira's rejection and the way he was so happy when he was with Serina flashed through Shirogane's mind. Crumpling to the floor from a painful tug of his heart, Shirogane felt his eyes water from the memories of how Akira had slapped him and left the room to go to Serina and the memories of those sounds the couple had made while making love to each other in Akira's room. He had stood mortified in front of the door, wanting to run and yet, also wanted to hear how Akira had sounded like. The urge to vomit rose in Shirogane and he made his way to the bathroom, carrying the packet and letter. He stared at the packet and making his decision, prepared a glass of water. Placing a teaspoon full of the white powder into the glass of water and mixing it exactly as the directions said to, he prepared himself for the shock that may come soon. Drinking the solution, Shirogane felt a tugging sensation as his body changed. An unbearable yet unpainful heat crept up on him, burning him from the inside and he felt himself being stretched and pushed from different directions. Opening his eyes, he dropped the glass he had been holding. The shards cut through his skin and red blood dripped out. Paying no heed to his foot, Shirogane continued to stare at the reflection in the mirror. It showed a petite pale girl with long and straight white hair. Her red lips contrasted with her skin and it seemed even redder than normal. Her eyes were a light blue, clear and bright like sapphires.

"That's... That's me?" a soft and high voice trilled the words out and the girl in the mirror widened her eyes.

Shirogane moved his hand to rest it on his hair and the girl did the same. Realizing what the powder had did to him, no 'her', Shirogane resealed the packet and picking up the letter, placed them into her suitcase. Changing out of the black coat and hat, she saw a black dress, shoes, and headband waiting for her on her bed. Shirogane, seeing a small note on top of the clothes gave a brief and small smile. Picking it up, she began to read:

**Shirogane**,

_Here's a dress, shoes, and headband if you drank the Solid X Mix. There might also be some side-effects, like extreme emotional responses. Your skin's pretty pale so don't stand in the sunlight for too long or you'll get sunburned and faint. I also registered you as a student in K University, so your female name while in the Light World is going to be Yamamoto Shina. I'll help you prepare for your first day in school when you get here._

**Rena**

The past happy facade faded as Shirogane glared at the last two lines in the note. _"How could she do this to me? Does she want me to die from a broken heart!"_ thought Shirogane as she re-read the last two line again. _"But... I'm sort of glad to be able to attend the same school as Akira."_

Changing into the clothing left by Rena, Shirogane started to heal her cut and bleeding foot and as she bend down to use her power, she saw a shadow beneath her. However, after several seconds of quick panicking, she realized she didn't feel any different from before. Figuring her powers were preventing the darkness from invading her and seeing that she still had her power, Shirogane started to clean the mess she had made in the bathroom. Done with all the cleaning and healing, Shirogane made her way quietly out of the Palace, trying not to wake anyone up so she wouldn't have to explain the situation she was in. Leaving the defense maze around the Palace, Shirogane felt another painful tug at her heart as she thought of seeing Akira and Serina together for nearly every single day while she was on vacation. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she made a small hole on the boundary line and began to walk through it, to the Light World on the other side of the hole. The opposite of the monochromatic black and white world she had been raised and was currently in.

_**The End**_

* * *

All similar ideas or names of other people besides the Monochrome Factor characters, game or not, are my creation or idea. Any person, dead or alive, place, or thing is purely coincidental.

**Side Notes**: In the case that you're wondering why there's two names for this oneshot, The Monochromatic Black and White World and The World's Tears, that is because, originally, this was going to be a two chapter story, but I merged them together. The World's Tears, title of chapter two, sort of connected to me so I decided, _"Why not just leave it in?" _and that is why there's two titles.

After Kengo takes Homurabi's place, all the surviving Children of Homurabi's (Lulu and Nanaya) becomes Kengo's Children. Since I don't know what happens, I made this up. You may consider it AU.

For those that are confused by the "he" or "she" after Shirogane changes gender, I refer to him as a "he" before he drinks the solution and a "she" after. If I accidentally put a "he" or "she" in the wrong "before" and "after", forgive me.

**Noted Words**:

K University- A made-up university that does not exist. The students there have to wear an uniform due to an incident in the past, involving a student wearing flashy clothing.

111 Toshimi Court- A made-up address that does not exist. Toshimi comes from the word Toshima from Togainu no Chi.

Solid X Mix- A made-up powdery invention. It is named Solid for the effect of becoming visible to normal humans despite not being "acknowledge" and also gives the drinker a shadow, X stands for sex or gender and is used to stand for the effect of changing into the opposite gender upon consumption, Mix... we already know.

520 yen- I think it's about $5.20. Please, correct me if I'm wrong.

Wings- An ex-human race of creatures created by me. They're known for their superior performance in all fields and ability to change their physical age appearance. They have human appearances and are fluent in all languages without learning.


End file.
